Happy New Year 2016
See Also: Happy New Year 2016/Guide New Year's Wishes (01/01/2016) ------------------------------------------- Dearest adventurers, I wish you the happiest and brightest of years as we head full-force into 2016. Last year saw us successfully deliver the conclusion to FINAL FANTASY XI's storyline, Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. Your tremendous support has enabled us to come this far, and I would like to take this occasion to once again express my gratitude. As previously mentioned, going forward FINAL FANTASY XI will be spearheaded by a more compact team to create new experiences for you to partake of. I hope you look forward to experiencing exciting content for a long time to come. As always, the development and operation teams will do our utmost to make your life in Vana'diel a thrilling, fulfilling one. Kindest Regards, Akihiko Matsui Producer, FINAL FANTASY XI. ----------------------------------------------- Event Period Event Details Opo-opos are the name of the game this year! Trading particular items to the opo-opos will reward players with a variety of tangible and intangible boons. NPCs and related areas NPCs: Fortuitous Mandrill / Fortuitous Macaque / Fortuitous Bekantan / Fortuitous Howler / Fortuitous Marmoset Areas: West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / Sotuh Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Passhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Beaucedine Glacier / Western Altepa Desert / Eastern Altepa Desert / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah / Yuhtunga Jungle / Yhoator Jungle / Qufim Island * Past Rewards Items available during previus New Years festivities may be acquired from the following locations. 1) Ake-Ome Spirit Speaking to Ake or Ome in the following locations will reward players with an item that lets them possess a special monster in Monstrosity. * Something special will happen when a player already in possession of the spirit talks with them. Northern San d'Oria(L-8) / Port Bastok(K-12) / Port Windurst(M-4) 2) Shop at event-related stores. Moogles in the following locations have set up shop to sell a variety of New Year goods. Northern San d'Oria / Bastok Mines / Windurst Waters (north side) 3) Bring cheer to those in need! The moogles have cleverly hidden seven types of Tenshodo trading cards across the land and challenged the Goblins to find them. But the cunning Goblins, determined to come out on top in the contest, have taken to riding chocobos, and that simply isn't fair, kupo! These Goblins are on the hunt for patches of "overturned soil," places where the moogles have hidden the cards in the following areas. West Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign What good is a celebreation without friends to celebrate it with? Join a party with your companions and find even more cards for each person you bring alone! Southern San d'Oria / Northern San d'Oria Bastok Markets / Bastok Mines Windurst Waters (north side) / Windurst Woods